thegetalonggangfandomcom-20200213-history
Tips Hose
Queen Tip Duckie Easter: To Do That Joke. April 3, 1999. It talks about where Clover tells Tiptie 16 fun Easter jokes. The end credits use A Pooh Christmas: Holiday Songs From The Hundred Acre Wood. The album date: November 8 1994. Easter Joke 1. Clover: (knocking on the door) Who's There? Cottontail. Cottontail Who? Cotton Better Open The Door Today! Easter Joke 2. What Did The Fun Egg Say To The Easter Bunny? Soul Off! Easter Joke 3. What Is The Easter Bunny's Favorite Game? Hide-And-Egg! Easter Joke 4. What's The First Thing The Easter Bunny Goes For A Ride To School? Fasten Their Egg-Belts! Easter Joke 5. What Did The Bunny Say To Some Eggs? Egg Top! Easter Joke 6. Knock Knock. Who's There? Bunny. Bunny Who? Bunny You Glad You Didn't Say Baloney! Easter Joke 7. What Did The Bunnies Watch The 4:00 Show Super Why? Four Why-Flyers For Eggs Because That's Kevin's Favorite Angela Santomero Show! Easter Joke 8. What Egg Go For A Ride Here In A Car? Fasten Their Bunny-Belts! Easter Joke 9. What Egg Watch Daniel Tiger Another Great Angela Santomero Show? Terrific Eggcelent Tiger Again! Easter Joke 10. What Did Some Bunnies Watch Another Fun Angela Santomero Show Blue's Clues? Spot Those Eggcelent Clues! Easter Joke 11. What Egg Knows The ABCs? The Alpha-Egg! Easter Joke 12. What Bunnies Watch Another Fun Angela Santomero Show Creative Galaxy? Eggcelent Time To Fasten Their Space-Belts! Easter Joke 13. What Easter Bunny Would Put Some Eggs In The Easter Basket? Eggcelent Pals! Easter Joke 14. Which Egg Would You Count Some Easter Foods? Number Time So Eggcelent! Easter Joke 15. Which Egg Watch Wishenproof Another Great Fun Angela Santomero Show? Wish Them And Celebrate Eggcelent Plans! Easter Joke 16. Which Bunny Would You Like To Draw Some Superheroes? With All The Easter Jokes, Go To The Kitchen For Some Eggcelent Cobbler, Bunny To The Rescue! Kevin wants to do 16 Teletubbies titles in June 1 and 2 2019 there in the School Wiki category page will be "Category: Ragdoll PBS Teletubbies VHS Street Raffi Octopus's Garden Sesame Street Elmo's Sing-along Guessing Game 2003 DVD Monday PBS Kids Version". "Elmo's Sing-along Guessing Game" 2003 DVD the cover has Elmo wearing a game show jacket with a yellow question mark then on the back cover was Oscar with his smelly sneaker. Released from 1991 featuring "I Love My Elbows" (EKA: Episode 2582), "One Fine Face" (EKA: Episode 2331, "Get Along" (EKA: Episode 2600), "Elmo's Song" (EKA: Episode 2710), "The Alligator King" (EKA: Episode 0411), "Eight Balls Of Fur" (EKA: Episode 2669), "My Best Friend" (EKA: Episode 2474), "I Love Trash" (1971 version) (EKA: Episode 0291), "Lambaba" (EKA: Episode 2789). "Octopus's Garden" track 4 of 16 from the 1985 album there on January 1 1985 which is the One Light One Sun album. Simply it's a Beatles classic from the fun "Abbey Road" from 1969, the Raffi version of the classic. Simply Rolf Saxon was the narrator he narrates fun Teletubbies segments from the episodes for it. Monday there will be the PBS Kids version of the HBO premieres with family and friends. So every time when Voice Trumpet rises up he or she would like to listen to Voice Trumpet read while Voice Trumpet reads descriptions. To that, 2 previews in the beginning with a COLD OPEN there from each title then the Teletubbies tape begins. Title card in voice-over being read by Tiptie. Then at the end was the special Raffi Octopus's Garden Message voiceover by Fireman Duck which goes: Kids Can Listen To Simply Raffi Octopus's Garden Track 4 Of 16 From The One Light One Sun Album First Released On January 1 1985, This Cool Beatles Classic Which Is The Raffi Version Of That Beatles Classic From The Ever Popular Beatles Favorite Abbey Road. Funding outro, PBS logo (1993-2002), and the Sesame Street Sing Along 2004 DVD Message voice-over with Tiptie, then at the end with Tina. Kids Can Purchase The Sesame Street 2004 DVD "Sing Along". "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" With The Cast, "Stand Up And Pinch Your Nose" With Gordon, David And Maria, "Sing After Me" With Madeline Kahn And Grover, "The Alphabet Song" With The Cast, "We All Sing With The Same Voice" With Cast Intro And Outro, "Cheer Up" With Sully And Big Bird, "Sing" With Olivia While Linda Signs It, "Old MacDonald" With The Cast, "Rubber Duckie" With Ernie, "Doin' The Pigeon" With Bert, And Of Course, "What's The Name Of That Song" With The Cast, Along With Farley, The Anything Muppet Girl, Luis, Susan, 2 Honkers, Oscar, And The 2-Headed Monster. Here's The Fun Message From Tina. Everybody Loves Barney, And Now You Can Have Your Very Own Toy Barney, To Lend A Thing Clem And Find Out How. Then four previews in the end like "Ready To Read With Pooh", "Ready For Math With Pooh", "Spot", and the Sing-along Songs 1993 Promo. The opening to each Teletubbies title. # Sesame Street Video And Audio Preview (1997-2000) # Sesame Street CDs And Cassettes Preview (1998-2000) # Sony Wonder FBI Warning Screen (1995-2006) # Sony Wonder Logo (1995-2006) # CTW Logo (1997-2000) # Teletubbies 1998 Funding # COLD OPEN (32 seconds, for each title) # Teletubbies Intro (for each tape) Title Card Do closing for each Teletubbies title. # Tubby Bye-Bye/End Credits/Copyright Screen (for each title) # OUTRO (one, two, three or four altogether) # Raffi Octopus's Garden Message (track 4 of 16 from One Light One Sun) # Teletubbies 1998 Funding # PBS Logo (1993-2002) # Sesame Street Sing Along 2004 DVD Message (With Tiptie In Voice-Over, Special Message From Tina) # Thanks For Helping Screen # Ready To Read With Pooh Computer CD-Rom Preview (voiceover by Mark Elliott) # Ready For Math With Pooh Computer CD-Rom Preview (voiceover by Mark Elliott) # Spot VHS Preview (voiceover by Brian Cummings) # Disney's Sing-along Songs 1993 Promo Arthur Titles With Rabbits. January 5, 1997. Tape 1, outro 3. COLD OPEN with Clover. Monday November 19 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4801 "A Sesame Street Thanksgiving" (Season 48 Premiere). Visit Our Itsy Bitsy Spider On The World Wide Web. And Now, Stay Tuned For "Singing In The Rain", Followed By "Singing When It's Partly Cloudy". Po was chosen. Monday January 21 2019 For A Martin Luther King Day Treat The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4823 "The Good Birds Club" (Repeated From Show 4265). And That's The History Of The Camera. Coming Up Next On The Camera Channel, "Candid Camera" And "Decent Exposure" Film At 11. Tinky Winky was chosen. Here windmill stops spinning. Welcome, I'm Clover. Today, The Tubbies Eat Tubby Toast, Being Real Careful Not To Step In The Puddle, The Animal Parade, Tinky Winky Cannot Carrying Here Inside His Bag Here, And Laa-Laa Watered Some Flowers. Boot Tubby. March 8, 1997. Tape two, outro two. Tuesday August 7 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4802 "Rosita's Sneaky Sneakers". Stay Tuned For "The Music Man", "The Sound Of Music", And "Name That Tune". Po was chosen. I'm Tisa. Today, There Will Be Tinky Winky Showing Po Some Boots. Could Time To Run. March 15, 1997. Tape three, outro three. Monday February 25 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4809 "Our Family's Way". Coming Up Next On The Games Channel, "Jump Rope" By Alfred Hopscotch. Po was chosen. Clover Here. Today, There Will Be Running Today. Dare Tour Funny Day. April 12, 1997. Tape four, outro two. Monday January 28 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4829 "The Bubble Fest" (Repeated From Show 4259). Coming Up Next On The Teeth Channel, "To Tell The Tooth" Followed By "Tooth Or Consequences". Po was chosen. Monday January 14 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4812 "Hair Training". Stay Tuned For "Name That Tuna", "60 Minnows", And "Touched By An Angelfish". Dipsy was chosen. Monday November 26 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4833 "Rosita And Elmo Teach Yoga" (Repeated From Show 4272). Coming Up Next On The Bicycle Channel, "The Dick Van Bike Show". There windmill stops spinning. For A Columbus Day Treat Monday October 8 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4811 "Kitty Kindness". Stay Tuned To The Sleep Channel For "Supermarket Sleep" And The 6:00 Snooze. I'm Tiptie. Today, The Tubby Custard Machine Gets A Fun Mess, And The Tubby Toast Machine Was A Fine Mess. They'd Better Clean Up. Eat, Drink And Be Music Tubby. May 17, 1997. Tape five, outro one. Monday August 13 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4807 "M Is For Missing". Coming Up Next On The Ear Channel, "The Best Ears Of Our Lives", Followed By "My Favorite Ear". Po was chosen. Thursday August 9 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4827 "The New Old MacDonald". Coming Up Next On The Getting Dressed Channel, "Socks And The City", Followed By "Shall We Pants" Starring Shirt Reynolds. Tinky Winky was chosen. Welcome! Today, There Will Be Laa-Laa's Special Secret Dance While Tinky Winky, Dipsy And Po Go For A Walk, Then Voice Trumpet Hears A Violin And Tuba Version Of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star While The Tubbies Sit At The Table For Some Music. Friends Of The Animals. May 24, 1997. Tape six, outro four. Monday December 3 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4830 "The Golden Triangle Of Destiny" (Repeated From Show 4161, Season 39 Premiere). Next On The Telephone Channel, "Dialing For Telephones", Followed By "The Telephone Always Rings Twice". Po was chosen. Monday February 11 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4810 "The Last Straw". Coming Up Next On The Drum Channel, "In The Strummer", Followed By "Drumbo". Laa-Laa was chosen. Monday September 24 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4832 "Abby And Zoe Love Karate". Stay Tuned For "The Jump Along Cassidy Show". Tinky Winky was chosen. Monday October 22 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4804 "Rapunzel Gets A Haircut". Stay Tuned To The Feet Channel For "Toeklahoma" And "Feet The Press" With Never-Before-Seen Footage. Dipsy was chosen. Windmill stops spinning. Monday August 27 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4818 "It's Dance Your Favorite Dance Day". Hey, I'm Fireman Duck. Today, There Will Be Simply Baby Animals. Good Friends Tubby. May 31, 1997. Tape seven, outro one. Monday October 29 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4819 "Me Am What Me Am" (Repeated From Show 4305). Coming Up Next On The Wild Animal Channel, "The Lion In Winter" Starring Wild Barrymore Followed By "The Lion King With Tiger Woods". Tinky Winky was chosen. Monday March 18 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4813 "Book Worming". Coming Up Next On The Mail Channel, "The Scarlet Letter", Followed By "Lady And The Stamp". Po was chosen. I'm Clover. Today, There Will Be Special Running In Teletubbyland. Hearing Bells And Color. June 16, 1997. Tape eight, outro two. Monday November 12 2018 For A Veterans Day Treat The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4806 "Clothing Drive". Dipsy was chosen. And Now Stay Tuned For "Lost In Cyberspace". The other problem was the windmill stops spinning. Monday October 1 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4828 "Oscar The Kind". Stay Tuned For "Dinah Saur", "Bob Fossil" And "Dudley Digs" In "The Bigger They Are, The Harder They Fall". I'm Tiptie. Today, Voice Trumpet Hears The Sound Of The Bells, Then There Will Be Colors In Teletubbyland. I'd Like To Be From Exercise. July 13, 1997. Tape nine, outro one. Monday November 5 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4831 "Fido The Frog". Coming Up Next On The Sky Channel, "The Sky Who Loved Me". Piano music playing during end credits. "Monday December 4 2017 @ 9:12 AM Kevin Listens To Barney The Other Day I Met A Bear From Going On A Bear Hunt Season 4 Episode 12 With Some Headphones. That Day Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4708 "Lifting Snuffy" (Repeated From Show 4321). Barney Will Sing It, They'll Copy." Greetings! I'm Clover. Today, There Will Be Some Exercises In Teletubbyland. Join The Tubby Pals. July 20, 1997. Tape ten, outro two. Monday February 4 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4814 "Chinese New Year". Dipsy was chosen. Monday February 18 2019 For A Presidents Day Treat Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4835 "The Count's Counting Error" (Season 48 Finale). Coming Up On The Weather Channel, "A Snowman For All Seasons". Catch It Before It Melts. Tinky Winky was chosen. Monday March 4 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4815 "Chamki Visits Sesame Street". Coming Up Next On The Friends Channel, Two Great Buddy Movies: "For Me And My Pal", Followed By "Chum And Chummer". Po was chosen. There windmill stops spinning. For A Labor Day Treat The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4820 "Elmo's Butterfly Friend" (Repeated From Show 4268). Next On The Beach Channel, "The Beach Boys Live In Concert" And "Fiddler Crab On The Roof". I'm Tassidy. Today, There Will Be Meeting The Tubbies. King To Young Tubby. Tape eleven, outro three. August 9, 1997. Tuesday August 7 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4834 "Surfin' Sesame Street". Coming Up Next, "Stringing In The Rain", So Stay Tuned. Po was chosen. I'm Quinco. There Will Be More Tubby Fun. Long Tubby MacDonaldland's Magical Radio Raffi Octopus's Garden. August 16, 1997. Tape twelve, outro two. Monday September 17 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4822 "The Helpful Cloud". Coming Up Next On The Bird Channel, "The Loon Ranger" Starring Walter Pigeon. Dipsy was chosen. Wednesday August 15 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4808 "Abby's Sock Solution" (Repeated From Show 4163). Stay Tuned To The Farm Channel For "A Farewell To Farms" Starring Genette Old MacDonald And Nelson Piggy. Tinky Winky was chosen. Low pitch version for Raffi Octopus's Garden track 4 of 16 from One Light One Sun, then Ronald Makes It Magic. There windmill stops spinning. I'm Tiptie. Today, There Will Be Listening For Raffi Octopus's Garden Track 4 Of 16 From One Light One Sun, Then Ronald McDonald Hosts That Magical Radio Station. Meet The Tubbies. August 23, 1997. Tape thirteen, outro three. Monday August 6 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4803 "Elmo's Nursery Rhyme". Coming Up Next Our After School Special, "The Graduate" Starring Keanu Reads And LL School Jay. Tinky Winky was chosen. Hey, I'm Clover. Today, There Will Be Time To Meet Tubbies. Note To Grande Blue. August 24, 1997. Tape fourteen, outro two. Monday December 10 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4817 "Rocco's Playdate" (Repeated From Show 4322). Coming Up Next On The Firefighters Channel, "The Flaming Of The Shrew", Starring Carol Burnett. Laa-Laa was chosen. Wednesday August 22 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4824 "Rakhi Road" (Repeated From Show 4228). Dipsy was chosen. Coming Up Next On The Bath Time Channel, "Bath Masterson" Starring Soapy Sales. Monday October 1 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4828 "Oscar The Kind". Po was chosen. I'm Tortie. There Will Be Po Looking Up At The Sky While Voice Trumpet Sings About The Color Blue With Three White Clouds On. Other Tubby Fun. September 27, 1997. Tape fifteen, outro one. Monday August 20 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4805 "Martian Mission". Coming Up Next On The All About Skin Channel, "That's Skincredible", Followed By "Skinny The Pooh" And "Rumpelstiltskin". Po was chosen. Welcome! Today, You Will See The Other Tubbies Are Doing. Partial Tubby Cook Tots Playgrounds Cyberchase Pirate Video: To Tubby All The Right Angles With John. October 4, 1997. Special guest Celine Dion. Sixteenth and last tape, outro two. In the final tape, the special opening message for Fireman Duck will be a creator of Goldilocks And The Three Bears. Monday March 11 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4816 "Street Food". Stay Tuned For "Uncle Vanya", "Charlie's Aunt", And "Whistler's Mother" Starring Moms Mabley. Dipsy was first chosen he watched All The Right Angles Season 2 Episode 5 of Cyberchase. The Bonus Surprise: Brompton With John. Features the montage of the rabbits. Singing parts are too late, just spoken. Wavepad presents the low pitch version of 10 Kids Praise albums. This also the Vegetable Soup book from 1980 Kaitlin's friends borrowed from the Tonawanda Library. The cover has Ernie, Bert and Cookie Monster cooking some vegetable soup. Also, John took Tiptie to Brompton. Stop at McDonalds to bring Paul 2 hamburgers. John takes Tiptie to room 173 to watch their game show "Jeopardy" simply with Alex Trebek. Tiptie wants to do the puzzles, John saw videos at the Brompton library. Like the Star Trek trilogy, "The Great Mouse Detective", the Star Wars trilogy, "Forrest Gump", "101 Dalmatians" and dozens others. Here also windmill's about to just stop spinning then the final tape comes to a close. Hey, Welcome To This Special Cassette. I'm Tiptie. Today, Tinky Winky Was Having Some Tubby Toast. Dipsy Will Watch Called "All The Right Angles" Season 2 Episode 5 Of Cyberchase. There Will Be Four Knock-Knock Jokes. Tonight, John's Cooking Tots For Dinner. There Will Be The Special Guest Simply Miss Celine Dion. Here Also, I'm Playing Called "Chip's Musical Challenge" With Veronica. The Book "Vegetable Soup" Was Written By Judy Freudberg And Tony Geiss, Illustrated By Tom Cooke. That Vegetable Soup Book Here From Sesame Street That Kaitlin's Friends Borrowed From The Tonawanda Library. Kaitlin Wants Barney Goes To School Simply For August 1 1990. Here At The Brompton Library, John Wants To Do The Videos While I'm Doing Puzzles. Timothy Will Be Calling My Duckie Friends That I'll Be Playing The 1990 Program Sing Yourself Silly. Saturday June 1st and Sunday June 2nd 2019 Kevin wants to do 16 Teletubbies titles like January this year. Pool New Years Party Swimming At Casey Middle: New Years Eve Jokes. June 16, 2002. Special guest Celine Dion. "Z", 4. It was taped on January 20 2002. It talks about the ProBook version of 2 versions of Sesame Street's 25th anniversary: the 1993 video "Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years" on October 29 1993, and the 1994 PBS special "Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration" on July 1 1994. During this fun program, eight great frame numbers based on 2 versions of this cool program while their friends swim at Casey Middle. For a New Years Eve treat, some tots. COLD OPEN with Tiptie. Sixteen fantastic New Years Eve jokes. Clover will be out probably that little girl named Jessica. Ms. Allison from Summit read the title card in voice-over. The end credits are pretty long. The end credits feature Sing-along Songs Heigh-Ho the original tape. Music duration will be 4 minutes 26 seconds. I'm Tiptie. Ms. Julie Will Plan Her A New Year's Eve Party With Family And Friends. Now I Know That Since Clover's Out Just Some Recordings For Clover's Little Girl Named Jessica. Their Friends Were About To Go Find Telly And Prairie. He's A Monster, But A Girl. Who Will Find Telly And Prairie Dawn There For This? Stay Tuned There And Find Out. Frame 1: Jessica, Telly and Prairie remind her a quote to "California Speed" the video game where Vanessa wants to play. Here Caroline reads this first joke will be a balloon knock-knock joke. New Years Eve Joke 1. John: (knocking on the door) That Means 2 Knocks. Who's There? Balloon. Balloon Who? Balloon Will Find Telly And Prairie Today! FRAME 2: Tiffany read the next joke will be par-day. New Years Eve Joke 2. What Did The Party Hats Go To A Party? Happy Par-Day! FRAME 3: While swimming at Casey Middle, Carlos read the next joke will be playing catch. So after eight dives, water in Jessica's ears. New Years Eve Joke 3. Why Did The Noisemaker Want To Play Catch With Me? 'Cause That's Possibly Deal For Me! FRAME 4: John read this fourth joke saying tool off. Caroline read that joke where noisemakers go to school will be party-belts. Ms. Julie and Jessica read their next joke: the party knock-knock joke. New Years Eve Joke 4. What Did The Balloon Say To Some Noisemakers? Tool Off! New Years Eve Joke 5. What's The First Thing Noisemakers Do When They Go For A Ride To School? Fasten Their Party-Belts! New Years Eve Joke 6. Knock Knock. Who's There? Party. Party Who? Party You Glad You Didn't Say Baloney! FRAME 5: Kelsey read this next joke will be Bob The Builder Christmas. Valerie read the next joke where balloons go to school. Catalina read the joke noisemakers come to the table to celebrate. Vanessa read the joke where the noisemakers could have the sand-witch for lunch. New Years Eve Joke 7. What Did The Noisemakers Will Do Bob The Builder Christmas? Play Crocodile Rock For Elton John For Pats! New Years Eve Joke 8. What Did The Balloons Go To School? Fasten Their Balloon-Belts! New Years Eve Joke 9. What Did The Noisemakers Come To The Table To Celebrate? Celebrate The Party Will Be Par-ty! New Years Eve Joke 10. What Is The Noisemakers Thing You Still Have For Lunch? The Sand-Witch Means Time To Party! FRAME 6: Chris read the joke where the noisemakers watch the 4:00 show Super Why because that is Kevin's favorite fun Angela Santomero show. Tiffany read that joke where balloons could play catch counting some catches. New Years Eve Joke 11. What Did The Noisemakers Watch The 4:00 Show Super Why? Four Wide-Flyers Fly By Because That's Kevin's Favorite Angela Santomero Show! New Years Eve Joke 12. What Did The Noisemakers Play Catch? Play Outside Counting Some Catches To-Day! FRAME 7: Chelsea reads that joke will be Kevin's swing. Joe read the next joke to plan up. New Years Eve Joke 13. What Did The Balloons Swing On Kevin's Swing For This? Time To Swing Along For To-Night! New Years Eve Joke 14. What Fellas Would You Like To Plan Up? Now I Know Time To Plan The Eggcelent Party! FRAME 8: Jessica sat on her park bench with the sad version of Together Again there from The Muppets Take Manhattan plays. While she's walking to the steps, will be the sad version of Barney's favorite I Love You. She read the last 2 jokes altogether before the New Years Eve party starts soon. Caroline, Tiffany, Ms. Julie and Jessica were looking up the sponsors in the sky. First, Caroline saw "Z". Then Jessica guessed 4. (SAD VERSION OF TOGETHER AGAIN PLAYS) Well, I've Tried Hard Possibly To Find It. The Party Will Start Any Minute, Simply Anyone. (SIGHS) Jessica! Tiptie! What's Wrong? They've Been Swimming At Casey Middle Reading The New Years Eve Jokes. Now I Know That Instead Of Just Saying A La Peanut Butter Sandwiches, You Said A La La Peanut Butter Sandwiches. It Worked! That Should Do It. Um, Tiptie, Nobody There For The Party Then. Sure, At Least The Party Will Start Soon. (walks slowly to the steps, sad version for "I Love You" plays) Gee, They Just Guess Some New Years Eve Jokes Here After All. Unless Ms. Julie Did. (SIGHS) La-Da, La-Da, Dee-Ba-Baa! Ooh, That's Beautiful! Sing Along Heigh-Ho Oh, I'm Tryin' To Find The Right Note Here Because We Got A Lotta Other Sing-Along Songs To Sing Along With. Heigh-Ho Oh, No, I, I Gotta Get Ready Here. Heigh-Ho-O Oh, There It Is! Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho It's Home From Work We Go Those Little Guys Is So Cute! Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho Heigh-Ho It's Home From Work We Go New Years Eve Joke 15. What Did The Balloons Cook Kevin Some Pasta? Yum For The Party Treat Again! All: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! 0! (MUSIC PLAYING) All: Happy New Year! (CHEERING FROM THE END OF THE SPELLING WITH CAILLOU GAME) Gee, Might Be Time For One Last Joke. New Years Eve Joke 16. What Did The Party Streamers Go To School? Get Ready For Par-ty Fun! Hope You Had Fun Swimming At Casey Middle With Jessica And Tiptie And Their Friends Today. Caroline Wants Ms. Julie To Know That Show 3860 Will Be 2 Sponsors On This: "Z". Well, It's Jessica's Turn. Just 4 To This. Now Try Using The Z And The 4 Altogether. Sure Thing, Ms. Julie. Definetely. John Thought Simply Way Past Tiptie's Bedtime. Join Musical Visit: Join Barney's House. June 10, 2000. It talks about the ProBook version of Come On Over To Barney's House on August 15 2000 but with couple of segments added. To that, simply used special guest Celine Dion. The end credits use Sing-along Songs Be Our Guest on June 19 1992 and One Light One Sun on January 1 1985. This program first taped on January 22 2000. COLD OPEN with Clover and Tiptie. Glad To Be Here. Barney And His Friends Will Be Working On BJ And The Rockets. There Will Be All The Surprises, Friendly Neighbors, Song Segments For It, And Treats For Everyone. Here Also, Will Be Singing, Dancing, Visit Great Fun Places, Even To Watch Barney's Great Rock Band. Jeff Will Be Guitar, Jill Will Be Keyboard, And BJ Are Drums. Category:The Get Along Gang